The Day I Tried To Live
The Day I Tried To Live is the thirteenth episode of the sixth season of and the one hundred and twenty-fourth episode of the series overall. Summary HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BONNIE— Determined to celebrate Bonnie's birthday, Elena convinces Jeremy that it's what Bonnie would have wanted. After piecing the broken ascendant back together, Elena, Jeremy and Damon attempt to send Bonnie a message, but the situation turns dire when they make an unsettling discovery. Meanwhile, after uncovering Stefan's secret about his great-niece Sarah Salvatore, Enzo enlists a reluctant Matt to help interfere with her life. Elsewhere, Stefan keeps a close eye on Caroline as she unconventionally attempts to cope with everything going on around her. Lastly, realizing it might be time to move on with his life, Jeremy contemplates leaving Mystic Falls for good. Tyler also appears. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman (credit only) *Michael Malarkey as Enzo Recurring Cast *Penelope Mitchell as Liv Parker *Tristin Mays as Sarah Nelson *Chris Wood as Kai Parker Uncredited *Eric McCrea as College Student *Josh Weikel as College Student Trivia *Antagonists: Liv and Enzo. * Bonnie's birthday is established in this episode as February 5, 1992. This means she celebrated her 21st birthday in this episode, as it is established as being 2013 in Stay. **She is the sixth character to have their birthday shown in the series after Stefan, Elena, Caroline, Klaus, and Luke/Liv, respectively. **She's also the fourth to have the actual date of birth shown after Katherine, Elena and Jeremy. **Technically, this episode aired on her 23rd birthday on February 5, 2015. * As a result of the Merge, Kai is experiencing some of Luke's emotions, making him regret the pain he caused Jo and Liv. However, he hates these new emotions and longs to return to his sociopathic ways. * When Kai tries to get Elena to give Jo a letter apologizing for the Merge, Elena and Damon plan to use his magic to contact Bonnie in the Prison World. * However, for some reason, Elena doesn't have Kai siphon away her compulsion, as it is technically magic. In Season Seven, Valerie siphons away the compulsion on dozens of humans that Julian had mind-controlled into silently sitting in various Mystic Falls establishments. ** It is likely that Elena hadn't realized that compulsion could be siphoned away, since they knew very little about how a Siphoner's powers worked at this time. *Elena has tried to fix the Ascendant since Kai destroyed it in'' I Alone'' so it couldn't be used against him, but according to him, only one piece survived intact. This allows him to send them over in a sort of astral projection to send a message to Bonnie about Silas' Tombstone. * Liv tries to kill Kai as revenge for Luke's death. When Tyler tries to stop her, she uses a spell to knock him out. After her confrontation with Kai, Tyler breaks up with her, furious that she chose death over their relationship. * Bonnie decides to kill herself because she can't take anymore loneliness. However, with Jeremy's astral form at her side (sent by Kai), she remembers that her Grams told her to be strong and decides not to commit suicide. **Her intention to kill herself was revealed by Damon when he noticed that Bonnie was drinking the oldest bourbon in the house. Apparently, while they were stuck in the Prison World together, they made a suicide pact where, if they ever decided they couldn't stand another day in the alternate dimension, they would drink the entire bottle together before killing themselves. * Kai reveals that since the prison world was made specifically for him, he can't actually die in it, but anyone else who is killed there will stay dead. * Kai is unable to kill Liv during their confrontation because of Luke's feelings for his sister, leading him to break down in tears as he tried to psych himself into doing it. * Bonnie finds Damon's notes on his trip to the Nova Scotian Island where Silas was buried. She plans to use Silas' Tombstone to harness Qetsiyah's magic and escape the Prison World. * Elena decides that she doesn't care who she was when she was human or what her feelings were before-- she just wants to act on her own feelings. Damon and her then sleep together for the first time since Damon returned from the Prison World. * Jeremy decides to leave Mystic Falls for art school after hearing Bonnie say that she hopes he is moving on with his life and after getting Elena's blessing. * According to Liv and Tyler, the Gemini Coven has gone into hiding from Kai. * Enzo reveals to Matt that he went to visit Kelly Donovan, who is now living in South Carolina. Continuity *Bonnie was last seen in Christmas Through Your Eyes. **Bonnie's birthday is celebrated in this episode. **In Gone Girl, her birthday was mentioned but not seen celebrated. **She's the fifth main character to have her birthday celebrated on screen. ** Bonnie's teddy bear, Ms. Cuddles, was last seen in I Alone. *This is the sixth birthday celebrated in the series and the second birthday episode to air this season, as well the first time two birthday episodes have aired back to back. **The first was Stefan's 162nd birthday in Season 1's 162 Candles. **The second was Klaus' in 1492 Season 2's Klaus. **The third was Elena's, June 22, 1992; 18th birthday in Season 3's The Birthday. **The fourth was Caroline's 18th birthday in Season 3's Our Town. **The fifth was Liv and Luke's 22nd birthday in Season 6's Prayer For the Dying. *Jeremy, Matt, Sarah and Enzo were last seen in Woke Up With a Monster. *The Ascendant was last seen in'' I Alone. *Damon mentions Silas, Katherine, Qetsiyah, The Island and Silas' Tombstone. *Elena and Damon last had sex in ''While You Were Sleeping. *Kelly Donovan was mentioned by Enzo. She was last seen in Under Control. Locations *1994 Prison World **Salvatore Boarding House *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Salvatore Boarding House **The Woods *Durham, North Carolina **Duke University *McKinley, Virginia **Whitmore College ***Liv's dorm Behind the Scenes *This episode had about 1.61 million viewers in the USA. *Hashtag during the airing is #BonniesBirthday Cultural References * " " is a song released in 1994 by the band from their album . * Kai mentions (who died in 2009) and his movie with . * Damon mentions , a 1992 American romantic thriller film starring and . * Sarah calls Matt " ", after the famous photographer. Quotes Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 6x13 Extended Promo "The Day I Tried to Live" (HD) The Vampire Diaries 6x13 Sneak Peek "The Day I Tried to Live" HD The Vampire Diaries 6x13 Webclip 2 - The Day I Tried to Live The Vampire Diaries - The Day I Tried to Live Clip The Vampire Diaries - Inside The Day I Tried to Live The Vampire Diaries - Rehash The Day I Tried to Live Pictures |-|Promotional= The_Vampire_Diaries_-_Episode_6.13_-_The_Day_I_Tried_To_Live_-_Promotional_Photos.jpg VD613a_0079r_FULL.jpg VD613a_0191r_FULL.jpg VD613a_0193r_FULL.jpg VD613a_0227r_FULL.jpg VD613a_0391r_FULL.jpg VD613a_0403r_FULL.jpg |-|Screencaps= 6X13-1.jpg 6X13-2-Bonnie.jpg 6X13-3-Bonnie.jpg 6X13-4-Bonnie.jpg 6X13-5-Bonnie.jpg 6X13-6-Jeremy.jpg 6X13-7-Elena.jpg 6X13-8-Jeremy.jpg 6X13-9-Elena.jpg 6X13-10-Elena.jpg 6X13-11-Caroline.jpg 6X13-12-Cuddles.jpg 6X13-13-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X13-14-Stefan.jpg 6X13-15-CarolineStefan.jpg 6X13-16-Damon.jpg 6X13-17-Elena.jpg 6X13-18-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X13-19-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X13-20-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X13-21-Kai.jpg 6X13-22-Elena.jpg 6X13-23-Damon.jpg 6X13-24-Kai.jpg 6X13-25-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X13-26-EnzoMatt.jpg 6X13-27-Sarah.jpg 6X13-28-EnzoMatt.jpg 6X13-29-Matt.jpg 6X13-30-Enzo.jpg 6X13-31-Kai.jpg 6X13-32-Damon.jpg 6X13-33-KaiElenaDamon.jpg 6X13-34-Elena.jpg 6X13-35-Kai.jpg 6X13-36-Liv.jpg 6X13-37-Tyler.jpg 6X13-38-Liv.jpg 6X13-39-TylerLiv.jpg 6X13-40-Tyler.jpg 6X13-41-Elena.jpg 6X13-42-Damon.jpg 6X13-43-Kai.jpg 6X13-44-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X13-45-Jeremy.jpg 6X13-46-CarolineStefan.jpg 6X13-47-Caroline.jpg 6X13-48-CarolineStefan.jpg 6X13-49-Stefan.jpg 6X13-50-Caroline.jpg 6X13-51-Jeremy.jpg 6X13-52-ElenaKai.jpg 6X13-53-Damon.jpg 6X13-54-Elena.jpg 6X13-55-Kai.jpg 6X13-56-Liv.jpg 6X13-57-Tyler.jpg 6X13-58-Damon.jpg 6X13-59-TylerLiv.jpg 6X13-60-TylerLiv.jpg 6X13-61-Sarah.jpg 6X13-62-Matt.jpg 6X13-63-MattSarah.jpg 6X13-64-Sarah.jpg 6X13-65-Enzo.jpg 6X13-66-Kai.jpg 6X13-67-Elena.jpg 6X13-68-Damon.jpg 6X13-69-Jeremy.jpg 6X13-70-Bonnie.jpg 6X13-71-Kai.jpg 6X13-72-Elena.jpg 6X13-73-Damon.jpg 6X13-74-Jeremy.jpg 6X13-75-Elena.jpg 6X13-76-Caroline.jpg 6X13-77-Stefan.jpg 6X13-78-Caroline.jpg 6X13-79-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X13-80-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X13-81-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X13-82-Kai.jpg 6X13-83-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X13-84-Kai.jpg 6X13-85-Jeremy.jpg 6X13-86-Matt.jpg 6X13-87-Sarah.jpg 6X13-88-Matt.jpg 6X13-89-SarahMatt.jpg 6X13-90-Sarah.jpg 6X13-91-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X13-92-Damon.jpg 6X13-93-Elena.jpg 6X13-94-Kai.jpg 6X13-95-KaiLiv.jpg 6X13-96-Liv.jpg 6X13-97-Kai.jpg 6X13-98-Damon.jpg 6X13-99-Jeremy.jpg 6X13-100-Bonnie.jpg X13-101-Caroline.jpg 6X13-102-Stefan.jpg 6X13-103-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X13-104-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X13-105-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X13-106-Liv.jpg 6X13-107-Damon.jpg 6X13-108-Elena.jpg 6X13-109-Damon.jpg 6X13-110-Elena.jpg 6X13-112-BonnieJeremy.jpg 6X13-113-Bonnie.jpg 6X13-114-Jeremy.jpg 6X13-115-BonnieJeremy.jpg 6X13-116-Bonnie.jpg 6X13-117-Kai.jpg 6X13-118-ElenaJeremy.jpg 6X13-119-Jeremy.jpg 6X13-120-Damon.jpg 6X13-121-Elena.jpg 6X13-122-Jeremy.jpg 6X13-123-Elena.jpg 6X13-124-Jeremy.jpg 6X13-125-JeremyElena.jpg 6X13-126-Elena.jpg 6X13-127-Liv.jpg 6X13-128-Tyler.jpg 6X13-129-LivTyler.jpg 6X13-130-Liv.jpg 6X13-131-Tyler.jpg 6X13-132-Matt.jpg 6X13-133-Enzo.jpg 6X13-134-Matt.jpg 6X13-135-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X13-136-Jeremy.jpg 6X13-137-CarolineStefan.jpg 6X13-138-Bonnie.jpg 6X13-139-Bonnie.jpg References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Birthday episodes Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Six